My Girl
by Nathania1721
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, gadis bertopi yang jauh dari kriteria Mingyu. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Mingyu harus hidup bersama gadis badung seperti Wonwoo? MEANIE - GS (Genderswitch)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Genderswitch**

 **=Happy reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

Brak...

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan pertunangan ini."

Pemuda berpakaian formal menggebrak meja kerjanya. Menatap serius seorang gadis yang duduk menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa.

"Kita? Mungkin lebih tepat kalau kau menggunakan kata aku bukan kita." Sang gadis menanggapi dengan santai. Menopang dagunya pada pinggiran sofa. Beberapa kali ia menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutup topi.

"Kau gila? Kau menerima begitu saja pertunangan ini?" tanya pemuda tampan berstatus CEO itu.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanggapnya.

"Ternyata semua gadis sama saja." Ia tersenyum meremehkan. Menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan takdirnya sendiri.

"Eomma benar-benar tidak waras menjodohkanku dengan gadis gila ini," gumamnya. Setelahnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Memandang gadis yang berada di ruang kerjanya tanpa minat.

Baginya, gadis pilihan ibunya adalah gadis terburuk yang pernah ia lihat. Penampilannya jauh dari kata anggun dan rapi. Bahkan kelakuannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat.

Gadis yang baru pertama kali ia temui begitu urakan. Mengenakan celana jeans lusuh yang sobek di beberapa bagian. Kaos putih ketat di padukan kemeja berwarna coklat yang digulung dengan asal. Kemeja yang ia kancingkan separuh menampakkan sedikit belahan dadanya.

Pandangan Mingyu ia alihkan pada kaki. Gadis itu mengenakan sepatu lusuh yang baginya tidak layak pakai. Ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rambut sang gadis. Karena digulung ke dalam topi.

"Jeon Wonwoo, apa yang membuatmu menerima pertunangan ini?" tanyanya setelah terdiam beberapa menit.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi menguap. Menurunkan sebelah kakinya dari sofa dan memandang Mingyu malas.

"Tentu saja karena kau kaya. Kau pikir apalagi?"

Ia ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Jawaban cukup frontal yang membuatnya semakin tidak ingin melanjutkan pertunangan.

"Ternyata benar. Kau hanya gadis rendah yang tergila-gila dengan harta," sinis CEO tampan itu.

"Kim Mingyu, apa disini tidak ada makanan? Aku lapar." Wonwoo justru menanyakan pertanyaan lain. Mengabaikan kalimat menusuk Mingyu untuknya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi!"

Usiran yang cukup kejam untuk diucapkan pada seorang gadis. Mingyu mengucapkannya dengan begitu dingin. Matanya nenatap tajam ke arah Wonwoo. Tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada Wonwoo.

"Tsk, kau pelit juga ternyata. Padahal aku hanya ingin makan." Tanpa diusir untuk kedua kalinya, Wonwoo bangkit dari sofa. Meregangkan ototnya dan memutar lehernya beberapa kali.

"Kau cukup tampan untuk aku ajak _clubbing_ dengan teman-temanku. Jadi aku tidak mungkin menolak pertunangan ini. Dan lagi kau juga kaya. Jadi aku anggap ini keberuntunganku."

Setelahnya, Wonwoo langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar. Melenggang tanpa rasa bersalah dan mengabaikan tatapan karyawan Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berulang kali menggerutu. Seseorang yang ingin ia temui belum juga terlihat. Di taman yang cukup sepi itu, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia hampir tidak bisa membedakan pemakaman dan taman yang tengah ia pijak.

Seolah belum menyerah, Wonwoo melanjutkan pencariannya. Dan memilih duduk di bangku taman saat mulai merasa lelah.

"Cih... jadi itu yang dia lakukan?"

Gadis berkulit putih itu mendecih sebal. Mingyu yang tengah ia cari sedari tadi akhirnya muncul. Namun tidak sendiri. Pemuda tampan itu merangkul seorang gadis. Berambut pendek yang mengenakan mini dress.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Dia ingin aku menonton kencannya? Cih." Lagi-lagi ia mendecih. Namun tetap memperhatikan Mingyu dengan intens.

Dua sejoli itu berjalan mesra dengan bergandengan tangan. Canda dan tawa mengiringi langkah keduanya. Tidak jarang, sang gadis memukul dada Mingyu manja. Semuanya tidak luput dari pandangan Wonwoo.

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Tidak jauh dari Wonwoo, Mingyu menghadap ke arah gadisnya. Entah apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan, yang Wonwoo tahu, gadis itu tengah tersenyum malu.

Mingyu merengkuh pinggang sang gadis semakin mendekat. Menundukkan kepalanya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Seakan-akan pasrah dengan permainan Mingyu, gadis berambut pendek itu memejamkan mata.

Sedangkan gadis lain dengan penampilan kacaunya tidak bergerak di tempat. Tetap menyaksikan kegiatan Mingyu tanpa berkedip.

Disela ciumannya, Mingyu tersenyum. Ia tahu Wonwoo terus memperhatikannya. Ia merasa menang telah menyakiti hati tunangannya. Pertunangan sepihak yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Tanpa izin dan kehadirannya.

"Haah... _bad kisser_ ," gumam Wonwoo malas. Ia kembali menguap dan memandangi Mingyu tanpa minat.

Merasa bosan melihat ciuman dengan durasi cukup lama itu, Wonwoo mengangkat kedua kakinya ke bangku taman. Menyilangkan kaki dan bersidekap. Menundukkan kepala dan lebih memilih memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ia akan tidur selama menunggu Mingyu menyelesaikan ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau tidur?"

Wonwoo tersentak. Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman. Ia tidak menemukan keberadaan gadis itu. Yang ada hanya Mingyu yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu menggeram. Namun setelahnya ia menyeringai.

"Apa kau begitu sakit hati sampai memilih memejamkan mata?" tanyanya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

" _Aigoo_... kepalaku gatal. Sepertinya karena dua minggu ini aku belum keramas." Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutup topi. Mengabaikan Mingyu yang memandangnya jijik.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau sudah lihatkan bagaimana kekasihku? Dilihat dari segi manapun, kau tidak akan bisa sepertinya. Jadi urungkan niatmu untuk tetap melanjutkan pertunangan gila ini." Meski bangku taman itu cukup panjang, Mingyu lebih memilih berdiri. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berada di dekat sang tunangan.

"Kau benar. Dia cantik. Dia manis dan sangat feminim." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Haaah... aku sakit hati. Rasanya benar-benar sakit." Wonwoo menepuk dadanya yang membuat Mingyu tersenyum puas.

"Hatiku terasa panas. Kau benar-benar kejam dengan tunanganmu sendiri," lanjut Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak bisa menutupi senyum kemenangan di wajah tampannya.

"Tapi... aku suka rasa sakit ini." Seketika mata Mingyu membola. Ia menatap tidak percaya ke arah Wonwoo yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku suka sakit ini ketika kau mencabik-cabiknya. Bahkan aku ingin lagi." Mingyu semakin merasa ngeri dengan gadis di depannya. Ekspresi pura-pura sedih yang ditampilkan membuat Mingyu merinding.

"Kau masochist?"

"Yah... sebut saja seperti itu." Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya. Sedangkan Mingyu masih berdiri kaku. Perlahan, Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu.

"Kau pernah mendengar istilah psikopat?" bisik Wonwoo tepat di telinga Mingyu dengan menjinjitkan kakinya.

"Aku bisa menunjukkan padamu," bisiknya lagi yang membuat udara di sekitar Mingyu terasa menghilang.

Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya. Tersenyum miring memandangi tunangannya yang tiba-tiba memucat. Dan lagi-lagi ia menjinjit. Menghadapkan wajahnya tepat ke hadapan wajah Mingyu.

"Tapi sayangnya tunanganku yang tampan ini sangat buruk dalam berciuman." Mingyu menahan nafas saat Wonwoo mendekatkan bibirnya. Namun belum sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan, Wonwoo langsung menjauh dengan kekehan yang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kalau kau tidur dengannya, kau bisa hubungi aku lagi. Aku ingin merasakan sakit yang lebih. Dan aku juga bisa membantu merekamnya kalau kau mau." Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Menepuk pundak Mingyu dan berlalu begitu saja.

Sepeninggal Wonwoo, Mingyu terduduk lemas di bangku taman. Baginya, ucapan Wonwoo terdengar mengerikan. Ia kira Wonwoo akan menangis, menamparnya atau bahkan mengadu pada orang tuanya. Tapi ia tidak tahu tunangannya segila itu. Bahkan menunggu adegan ranjangnya dengan wanita lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ga tahu mesti dibuat Fin atau tbc. #nyengir**

 **Ga menarik ya? Aku tahu kok. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**=Happy reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak bisa _eomma_. Aku harus rapat si—"

"Jangan sampai telat Mingyu- _ya_. Wonwoo sudah menunggumu."

CEO tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Seberapa keraspun ia mengelak, ibunya tetap memaksa. Makan siang bersama Wonwoo yang justru membuat rasa laparnya menguar.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja setelah sambungan itu terputus. Menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi miliknya. Mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan menggeram kesal.

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus."

Mencoba menahan kekesalannya, Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya. Meraih kunci mobil dan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku. Berjalan keluar dengan wajah masamnya. Menemui Wonwoo yang sudah menunggu di lobi.

Sampainya di lobi, Mingyu tidak menemukan yang dicari. Tidak ada gadis aneh berpakaian kacau yang beberapa hari terakhir merecokinya. Sambil mendial nomor di ponselnya, Mingyu berjalan keluar. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menyapa dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Kau di mana?" tanpa basa-basi, Mingyu langsung bertanya saat Wonwoo mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kau gila?" ia menaikkan suaranya saat Wonwoo melambai. Berdiri di pinggir jalan seperti gelandangan.

"Kau tunggu di sana. Aku akan mengambil mobil ... apa?" ia kembali berteriak. Menggeram marah untuk kesekian kalinya. Di pinggir jalan sana, Wonwoo menolak menggunakan mobil. Memaksanya mendekat hanya menggunakan kedua kakinya.

Tanpa memedulikan wajah emosinya, Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya. Membawa kaki jenjangnya pada gadis yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Di pinggir jalan sana, Wonwoo meregangkan ototnya yang menarik perhatian pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Kapan dia bertingkah tidak memalukan?" batinnya geram.

"Ayo jalan! Aku sudah lapar." Wonwoo berjalan mendahului Mingyu. Memegang perutnya dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Tunggu!"

Gadis bertopi itu menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Mingyu. Laki-laki berpakaian formal itu mendekatinya tanpa senyuman.

"Kau ingin menikah denganku karena kekayaanku kan?" tanpa ragu, Wonwoo langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin berjalan kaki?"

"Huh?" Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutup topi.

"Kenapa kau ingin berjalan kaki sedangkan kau tahu aku memiliki mobil yang bagus?" tanya Mingyu tidak sabaran.

"Em ... itu ..." Wonwoo kembali menggaruk kepalanya. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti tengah berpikir.

"Karena aku ingin makan di ujung jalan itu. Jadi tidak perlu menggunakan mobil. Jalan itu menyehatkan," jawab Wonwoo. Tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk jalan di ujung sana.

"Kenapa bukan di restoran mewah? Bukannya kau tahu aku bisa membeli makanan semahal apapun?" tanya Mingyu lagi dengan memicingkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa makan tiga atau empat kali kalau di tempat seperti itu." Setelahnya, Wonwoo langsung berlalu. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang membulatkan matanya.

"Tiga, empat kali?" gumam Mingyu.

"Kau gila? Terbuat dari apa perutmu? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau gadis itu seharusnya menjaga penampilannya?" Mingyu berteriak sembari mengikuti Wonwoo. Kepalanya semakin pening dengan tingkah sang tunangan. Wonwoo benar-benar jauh dari harapannya.

"Untuk apa di jaga? Kalau lapar ya makan saja seberapa kalipun aku mau," balas Wonwoo ringan.

"Apa kau tidak punya malu?" tanya Mingyu yang masih berjalan di belakang gadis tomboy itu.

"Karena kau punya malu makanya aku tidak ingin makan di tempat mewah. Di sana aku tidak bebas makan seberapa banyak yang aku mau."

Mingyu hanya mampu menghela nafas. Tidak pernah terbayangkan memiliki istri seperti Wonwoo. Gadis di depannya sama sekali bukan gadis idamannya. Jauh dari kata mengagumkan.

Setelah sampai di kedai siap saji, Wonwoo langsung mengambil tempat. Duduk di sudut yang memang masih kosong. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya mengikutinya. Sedikit risih karena pengunjung yang makan begitu berisik.

"Turunkan kakimu!" suara Mingyu terdengar dingin. Namun Wonwoo hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak dengar aku menyuruhmu menurunkan kaki? Tidak sopan menaikkan kaki di saat makan seperti ini." Namun Mingyu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Gadis di depannya justru mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh. Berperilaku seperti preman yang membuatnya jengah.

"Aku suka seperti ini," balas Wonwoo pada akhirnya. Mingyu sekuat tenaga tidak melempar sumpit di tangannya.

"Mingyu, kau bisa bayarkan hutangku?"

"Uhuk ... uhuk ...!"

Mingyu tersedak makanannya sendiri. Sedangkan Wonwoo dengan santai mengunyah. Tidak ada niat mengambilkan segelas air. Apalagi merasa bersalah. Tetap santai menyantap hingga mulutnya terisi penuh.

"Kau mau tidak?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Gelas yang diletakkan kasar menarik beberapa perhatian pengunjung. Namun tidak dengan gadis di depannya. Ia justru meminta pada wanita pemilik kedai untuk menambah semangkuk nasi.

"Hutang? Kau memintaku membayar hutangmu? Apa kau gila?" tanya Mingyu emosi. Namun sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi sang gadis.

"Aku sudah tahu kau gadis rendahan seperti yang lainnya. Tapi setidaknya apa kau tidak bisa sedikit berpura-pura baik? Bahkan kau memintaku membayar hutangmu padahal kita baru beberapa hari bertemu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa aku terlihat semudah itu untuk kau manfaatkan?" tanya Mingyu berapi-api. Tapi tunangan yang duduk di depannya dengan santai masih mengunyah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku kan hanya bertanya," jawab gadis bertopi itu setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya. Rahang Mingyu terasa akan jatuh detik itu juga. Setelah ia memaki panjang lebar, Wonwoo justru menjawabnya setenang itu. Tidak ada raut kesal atau balik memaki Mingyu. Karena biasanya hati wanita begitu sensitif.

"Tadinya aku berharap dia akan memakiku dan setelah itu kami bertengkar. Atau setidaknya dia menangis dan membenciku. Tapi ternyata dia gadis gila," batin Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah makan siang bersama, Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali bertemu. Bukan keinginan keduanya. Tapi ibu Mingyu yang mendesak. Meminta sang anak agar mengajak tunangannya melakukan kencan.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan kencan mereka. Hanya duduk di taman sore hari. Menikmati udara segar dan memperhatikan beberapa pasangan yang berlalu lalang.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi berwarna putih yang berbentuk memanjang. Mingyu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo duduk dengan mengunyah permen karet. Sebelah kakinya ia angkat ke atas kursi. Dan kaki yang lainnya ia luruskan. Mengabaikan tali sepatu lusuhnya yang tidak terikat sempurna.

"Apa kita akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu jengah. Berdiri dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang. Memandang tunangannya yang masih belum merubah posisinya.

"Kau ingin kita bagaimana? Ke hotel? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercinta Kim Mingyu. Lain kali saja." Seketika Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Kalimat sang gadis terlalu frontal. Tapi Wonwoo tetap dengan begitu santai mengatakannya.

"Bahkan aku yakin tidak akan tertarik dengan tubuhmu sekalipun kau berdiri di depanku tanpa sehelai benang," ujar Mingyu dingin. Kalimatnya terdengar begitu merendahkan. Namun tidak merubah apapun. Tidak mempengaruhi Wonwoo yang asyik dengan permen karetnya.

"Kita lihat saja besok. Kalau milikmu tidak berdiri, berarti kau impoten." Sang gadis justru berujar dengan ringan. Tanpa menoleh pada Mingyu yang wajahnya merah padam.

Mingyu membutuhkan galian tanah saat ini juga. Membenamkan tubuhnya agar tidak melihat gadis gila di depannya. Berulang kali ia dibuat terhenyak dengan jawaban Wonwoo.

Mingyu memilih diam. Karena apapun yang ia ucapkan, tidak akan mempengaruhi tunangannya. Justru ia yang dibuat naik darah. Tidak ingin menatap Wonwoo yang menyakiti matanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Memandang beberapa pasangan yang berlalu lalang di taman.

"Kau lihat gadis-gadis itu?" Mingyu menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Seorang gadis seharusnya berpakain seperti itu. Menggunakan dress, tas dan heels. Bukan sepertimu." Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dari atas ke bawah. Memandang dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bahkan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut tidak ada yang menarik," komentar Mingyu pedas. Namun hanya menghasilkan deheman dari Wonwoo. Gadis itu mengangguk malas. Mencoba menyetujui kalimat Mingyu yang sebenarnya tidak ia pedulikan.

"Lain kali, kalau kau ingin berkencan, kau harus memakai pakaian yang layak. Pakai dress seperti gadis lainnya. Bukan pakaian yang lebih menyerupai gelandangan di jalanan."

Mingyu tidak tahu kalimatnya yang kurang kasar, atau hati Wonwoo yang terbuat dari baja. Gadis yang menggunakan topi hitam itu justru menguap. Menaikkan kedua kakinya dan memandangnya malas.

"Aku malas menggunakan bra asal kau tahu," jawabnya yang membuat mata Mingyu melotot.

"A-Apa?"

"Kalau aku memakai dress, mau tidak mau aku harus menggunakan bra. Dan aku tidak mau memakai bra. Seperti ini lebih nyaman."

Mata Mingyu semakin membulat sempurna. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan tubuh membatu. Memandangi tepat ke dadanya.

"J-Jadi ... jadi kau?" Mingyu kehilangan kata-kata. Fokusnya hanya tepat pada dada Wonwoo.

"Eyy ... kau tidak perlu membayangkannya. Aku tahu apa yang bayangkan. Hilangkan otak kotormu. Tapi kalau kau membayangkan aku tanpa bra, memang benar," ujar Wonwoo ringan. Tangannya terjulur ke dada. Membuat gerakkan menaikkan dadanya dua kali.

"Gila ... kau gila ... benar-benar gadis gila." Mingyu berkomentar. Namun matanya belum bisa ia alihkan.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu gadis gila sepertimu. Sepertinya rasa malumu sudah tertinggal saat kau dilahirkan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dengan gamblang tidak mengenakan bra pada laki-laki?"

Mingyu menunduk. Memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya kelak. Hidup dan menghabiskan harinya dengan gadis gila seperti Wonwoo.

"Aku akan memberikan uang berapapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi kau harus mengatakan pada orang tuamu untuk membatalkan pertuangan ini. Karena aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengan gadis jadi-jadian sepertimu."

Wonwoo terdiam yang membuat Mingyu menyeringai. Sepertinya ia akan berhasil. Uang dan gadis seperti Wonwoo tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Dan keinginannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan sepertinya akan berhasil. Cukup memberikan tunangannya sejumlah uang yang cukup besar.

"Kau masih ingin membatalkan pertunangan kita?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya?" Mingyu balik bertanya dengan emosi.

"Tentu saja aku harus melakukannya. Aku masih normal. Kau bukan tipeku sama sekali. Dan lagi kau adalah gadis gila yang pernah aku kenal. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama gadis terhormat. Yang pasti, bukan manusia sepertimu."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo lagi yang membuat Mingyu menggeram marah. Sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya.

"Apa karena payudaraku kecil?" Wonwoo kembali menaikkan dadanya.

"Kalau hanya karena itu, aku bisa memasang silikon dengan uangmu. Dengan begitu, milikku bisa menjadi besar. Bahkan kalau kau mau, aku bisa membesarkannya seperti kepala bayi."

"Aargh ..."

Mingyu berteriak marah. Pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengusir Wonwoo dari hidupnya. Bahkan ia tidak tahan dengan pemikiran sang tunangan. Kegilaan yang baru Wonwoo tunjukkan, membuat Mingyu semakin membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang seperti Wonwoo menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Tunggu aku! Kau mau kemana Mingyu- _ya_?" Wonwoo melompat dari duduknya. Mengejar Mingyu yang berjalan melebarkan setiap langkahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku membesarkan payudaraku kan?"

Jarak mereka yang sedikit jauh membuat Wonwoo berteriak. Secara otomatis, teriakan Wonwoo mengundang perhatian pengunjung taman. Mereka mulai berbisik. Mencibir keduanya karena kalimat Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeram entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Sepertinya ia sudah dicap sebagai laki-laki brengsek. Kalimat Wonwoo benar-benar disalah artikan oleh yang mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi. Dasar gadis gila," maki Mingyu. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan mendecih.

"Tapi aku siap kapanku kau mau membesarkan payudaraku," teriak Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu ingin menenggelamkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu dipaksa untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo lagi. Ingin rasanya Mingyu menolak keinginan sang ibu. Namun rasa sayang dan hormatnya, menekan kuat rasa muak dan benci dengan gadis yang ia sebut gila itu.

Di dalam mobil, Mingyu tertawa mengingat kembali kalimat sang ibu. Bahkan ia tergelak hingga matanya berair. Masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ibunya katakan.

"Wonwoo di taman bunga? Membantu merawat tanaman?" monolognya sambil menertawakan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin gadis yang tidak tahu cara memakai bra bisa merawat bunga?"

Namun pada akhirnya, Mingyu keluar dari mobil. Berjalan ke sebuah pekarangan yang tampak begitu asri. Dari tempatnya saat ini, ia bisa melihat rumah-rumah kaca yang diisi berbagai macam bunga.

Ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Bahkan para penjaga taman yang biasanya sedang merawat tanaman. Pekarangan yang ditumbuhi bermacam bunga itu begitu senyap. Mingyu sampai bisa mendengar jejak kakinya di rerumputan.

Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak berniat memasuki setiap rumah kaca. Hanya melihat-lihat dari luar. Kaca yang transparan membantunya memandang hingga ke dalam rumah kaca.

"Dimana gadis gila itu?" Mingyu bergumam.

Di salah satu rumah kaca, ia bisa melihat seseorang berdiri memunggunginya. Gadis yang tampaknya masih muda tengah menyiram bunga. Berambut hitam lurus dengan sweater berwarna biru muda.

Ia bisa melihat pergerakan gadis di dalam sana. Sesekali tangannya menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke sela-sela telinga. Namun belum mampu membuat Mingyu melihat rupa sang gadis.

Merasa tidak menemukan yang dicari, Mingyu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Mencari gadis bertopi dengan penampilan kacaunya. Namun lagi-lagi ia masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo.

"Seperti yang aku duga, tidak mungkin gadis gila itu berada di tempat seperti ini. Lagian tempat seperti ini tidak cocok untuk gadis sejenis Wonwoo."

Tidak ingin membuang waktunya dengan percuma, Mingyu memutuskan pulang. Mempersiapkan mental jika saja sang ibu memarahinya. Karena seberapa keraspun ia mencari, tidak ia temukan Wonwoo di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aku tergoda melanjutkan 'Candle' ch 5. Meski sedikit peminatnya, tapi cukup antusias dengan tanggapan kalian. Jadi aku alihkan melanjutkan ini. Ga tw deh kaya apa hasilnya. Yang penting lanjut. :D**

 **Typo tolong maapin.**


End file.
